Secrets
by cutiedraco
Summary: Harry sneaks onto the Malfoy estates to retrieve an unknown object from Lucius's study. He spots a beautiful girl sitting by the pool,only to realize she's his hated arch nemesis. New information is unearthed, changes abound. give it a chance and atleast
1. Default Chapter

This story is bound to be OOC for obvious reasons   
  
I started out without a Beta, but the chapters get better and smoother thanks to my Beta   
  
thank you Charlie !!! you're the best   
  
This is my first fic , even though Im a veteran lurker , I hope you like   
  
let me know  
  
Note: I'm all for slash, take H/D in any way shape or form , I just got bit by a rabid plot bunny that has still to let go   
  
some cursing ... and some freshness , nothing out of hand though   
  
ok.....here goes   
  
Disclaimer : I do not own any of these characters,they all belong to the wonderful J.K Rowling 


	2. an amazing shock ch 1

Chapter one   
  
Harry cursed softly as he took in the surrounding foliage. Somehow he had gotten lost in his trek around Malfoy Manor. He wrapped his invisibility cloak a little closer to his body as he looked around.   
  
He was there to retrieve a a box from Lucius's office for Snape. He had no idea what was in the box but it was better than sitting around doing nothing for the order.   
  
So when the opportunity at this reconnaissance mission came up he jumped at it.   
  
He continued investigating the courtyard trying to find his way out.   
  
~~~~~Meanwhile   
  
"So did young Harry leave for your "mission" yet Severus" Dumbledore asked his eyes twinkling.   
  
Severus arched an eyebrow and sneered "That boy is a thorn in my side Albus. He always wants to play the hero and get knee deep in our affairs"   
  
"We'll to be fair, they do involve him" Dumbledore answered   
  
Snape gave him a look that clearly said he didn't care at all for this reasoning  
  
"Anyway" he continued "Narcissa left the box in the study for Potter to find. Even that irritating Griffindor can't screw that up."  
  
~~~~ back to our hero   
  
Harry was about to scream in frustration. The bushes nearly formed a maze and he was definitely lost (not that he would admit it to anyone).  
  
He slowed down when he say an opening in his flora filled prison. He saw a large Olympic size pool in the middle of the open space ,the aqua tile shimmering in the sun.   
  
He surveyed the rest when his breath caught in his throat and he nearly forgot to breathe.   
  
There on a large plush green blanket sat a girl in a form fitting white bikini.   
  
Her long legs lay crossed at the ankles in front of her as she inclined her head forward.   
  
He couldn't see her face as a white billowing lace hat covered her from the sun.   
  
Harry's eyes greedily ran over her form taking in the curving hips, flat tight belly up toward her breasts. (Sweet merlin) he thought (they're bloody perfect).   
  
They weren't too big or small enough to fit in his palms, they were the same albaster color as the rest of her delectable body.  
  
He couldn't help but imagine what it would look against black silk sheets, her creamy thighs wrapped around his waist bringing him closer.   
  
He swore softly as the blood pooled in his groin as he was backing into the bush.  
  
He cursed little Harry as he attempted to get comfortable in his hiding place causing a rustling noise to be heard.   
  
He froze as she raised her head   
  
!Malfoy!   
  
There was no denying it this breathtaking creature was his arch enemy.   
  
Harry took in the silver pools , the pink rosebud mouth and the white blond hair laying on her shoulders.   
  
It all made sense his...or rather her delicateness, mannerism, her small stature , and voice.   
  
Draco was always considered a pretty boy but with her hair ungelled and in that outfit there was   
  
no doubt she was female.   
  
(And what a female!) Little Harry cried from his denim confines   
  
Lost in his own lustful musings he didn't notice she had stood and crept closer. Until he lifted his eyes and met hers.   
  
She was looking odly at the bush, he almost uttered an apology for spying when he remembered he was invisible.   
  
She leaned in and brought her face just next to his face ,he felt her breath stir his hair  
  
"honey?" she sniffed gently with a look of confusion.  
  
She was even more captivating at close range, perfectly shaped eyebrows a shade darker than the hair on her head.   
  
Her skin looked silky smooth and unblemished as if the freckles themselves were unwilling to mar such beauty.   
  
She leaned back on her haunches for a minute then stretched out her hand.   
  
Her delicate manicured fingers were an inch away from his face. He held his breath and closed his eyes awaitng the inevitable.   
  
"Draco?"   
  
His eyes sanpped open   
  
At the hear of her name she stood up and looked next to them at the opening.   
  
"Mum" she responded   
  
"I thought you were going to be at Blaise's today"   
  
Hse moved away from the bush toward the statuesque blond.   
  
"I was" the blonde Slytherin took of her hat and shook her silken mane "but I decided not to"   
  
her voice had a sweet quality Harry had never heard  
  
(why would you all she does is scream at you and talk down to you) his brain responded   
  
"We'll never mind" a displeased look on her face   
  
"I told you it isn't safe for you to be dressed this " she motioned the swimsuit   
  
"We could have company, now let's go inside and get you changed. We are meeting people from the ministry for Lunch "   
  
After he heard their footsteps disappear he almost fell forward in relief.   
  
Questions swarming in his head   
  
Draco was a girl?   
  
Did Lucius know?  
  
Why were they passing her off a male?  
  
What the hell where the Malfoy's playing at?  
  
Unfortunately the shock at discovering his eye candy was Malfoy did little to dissuade little Harry and Harry prepared for a very uncomfortable journey back to Hogwarts.  
  
- ----------  
  
I know! I know ! Is has a million grammatical errors huh?   
  
Sorry, hopefully it wasn't so bad that you didn't understand   
  
and hopefully if you did understand you liked it   
  
Let me know what you thought, please be nice   
  
bye bye 


End file.
